Gatewalkers
by Shadowed Joker
Summary: Things at Hogwarts are about to change: There's a couple of new kids coming and where they're from they're in the fast lane. Based off of the orginial books...Draco and new character paring. Read and Review!
1. It’s the beginning of another year

**Chapter One:**

**                  It's the beginning of another year **

            _"Shhh!  I told you we could make it past those high tech curses if we brought her along on this mission. The good part about it is that she don't want no gold in the end." A voice in the shadows whispered._

_            "Aye! I know. . .I don't know what tis the matter with her, but if she had taken thee gold I think I might tuf killed thee lassie. She's a good un thee lassie tis." Another voice replied._

_            "If you even tried to kill the girl, you might of kissed you damn sorry life goodbye. . .she's a fighter, she don't give up easily. I heard she's one of those gate. . .um. . .gatewalker, but I ain't too sure 'bout that. Nobody's proven anything." _

_            Gosh, bless thee lassie's soul, she's standing at thee door like a watchdog would. What did you say you were giving thee lassie as payment?"_

_            "This knife I found in a pile of ashes in a fire. It's worthless, I've asked around already, but she don't know that does she?"_

_            "I'm not to sure 'bout that. . .if she wants it don't you think it's worth something?"_

_            "Aye, to her it is, to her."_

_            "No what I mean tis, I think thee lassie knows something about thee knife that we don't know 'bout it. I swear, she a different un. I jus' don't know how."_

_            "Whatever. . ."_

_            "Hurry up you two! I can't keep the curses off for you very long. You guys have about seven more minutes in that hole of gold. Grab what you can and let's go." A female voice echoed in the inky blackness. "And don't make me come in there, or the deal's off and I'll just leave you in this hellhole to be found by those goblins."_

_            "Ah, lassie, go easy on your elders. . .we've just 'couple old men needing thee money. . ."_

_            "An' don' worry lady, we're almost done, ain't that right Corwin?"_

_            "Aye. Don't worry lassie, we don't want you to stress about it. . .Fine and meh are almost done. . ."_

_            "Ok, ok! I get your points, but hurry, the goblins are coming, I can feel them running on the cold stone walls of this place."_

_            "Aye, aye lassie!"_

_            "Sure, we're almost done sweetheart."_

_            "You better be, cause we have to go. . ."_

_            *Flash, Flash* Two lights went out and then there was smoke spilling into the shadows making the three figures cough and choke. The female went up to one of the men and grabbed a small dagger around his neck._

_            "I told you, you knew the guild lines. . .If you failed to get what you wanted and this happened I would still get the knife. Have fun. . ."_

**.:next day:.**

**Headlines for the Daily Prophet. . .**

                                                                         **Gringotts Robbed by Two Madmen!**

**                                   Two men were found in a coughing fit in the very end of Gringotts bank. Dazed and confused they ran into the trap the Gringotts goblins set up for them.**

**                                    Investigations still continue today on how they got that far down in the tunnels of Gringotts.**

**                                   "Those two men we found keep on muttering about being left behind, that's all we can get out of them so far," said a Gringotts banker goblin. "We don't know even what they were after."**

            Harry folded his newspaper and set it down on his desk in his room. He started to pack his trunk with all of his school supplies and clothes, but stopped when there was a rap on his window. Hedwig was hovering in the air by the window with a letter tied to her leg. He opened it and Hedwig flew in with a burst of speed. A gust of cold air greeted Harry as he started to shut his window. He sighed and turned to attend to Hedwig who was crying piteously for attention and food. She had even lifted her leg so that Harry could easily access the letter tied to it.

            "Let's see what you have for me. . ." Harry said.

            Untying the letter from Hedwig's leg, he unfolded the carefully folded letter which was obviously folded by Hermione.

            "Thank you Hedwig, here's some mice and water." He said setting down the items in front of her.

            Scanning the letter he found Hermione's neatly printed handwriting and Ron's sloppy curved writing that one had trouble reading.

**Dear Harry,**

**            I can't wait until this afternoon when you arrive at the Weasleys home. Thank you for sending all those long letters to me. I was overjoyed to read them. I guess you had a great summer. Have a safe trip!**

**                                                                    Yours Truly,**

**                                                                          Hermione Granger**

**Hey Harry!**

**            Gosh, I am so bummed about the Chudley Cannons losing to the Metal Vipers. I mean they came out of nowhere! It's the new Australian team that just started playing Quiddich this year. . .and you know what? They took the place of the Chudley Cannons! They're now ninth in the league and they're still moving up! You probably read about it in the Daily Prophet haven't you? When you get here, we've got serious catching up to do. By the way, even though I hate to admit this. . .the Seeker is wicked hot! And she's our age too! Well gotta go.**

**                                                                   -Ron Weasleys**

**P.S. My dad is coming to pick you up, be waiting by the fireplace. Hope your aunt and uncle don't freak this time.**

Harry finished reading the letter and folded it back up and placed it in his pocket. Chudley Cannons not ninth. . .wow. He hadn't read about that, he had only been reading the first page only. Harry snapped his trunk closed and gave a gentle shove on Hedwig's left wing so she would go into her cage. He closed it, grabbed his trunk, and headed downstairs to the fireplace.

            Unfortunately, Dudley and his gang was blocking his path. Their sneers on their faces meant only one thing. . .trouble. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled and pretended to grab for his wand. He winked at Dudley who started to back away slowly.

            "Hey guys you want some ice cream? My mum got some brand new stuff that we can steal. Come on!" Dudley said and walked away. His gang looked at Harry once more, flicked him off, and followed Dudley into the kitchen.

            Harry stood by the fireplace waiting for Mr. Weasleys to come pick him up. He was humming a song quietly to himself when his aunt and uncle came into the room. They looked at him coldly, sniffed, and then walked out of the room. Harry laughed a little and looked out the window. He, at the moment, was trying so hard to forget what had happened last year. He just couldn't though. . .there were scars in his heart, just like there was a scar on his head; it just wouldn't go away.

            Sometimes he wished that he didn't need to go through all the pain he was going to suffer through. . .he was just glad that he had his friends around him, they meant so much to him.

            Mr. Weasleys appeared and waved to Harry. He seemed overly excited and stepped out of the fireplace as if to look around. His eyes seemed to ask Harry if he could pick things up, explore. Harry nodded and watched as Mr. Weasleys picked up item after item looking at it closely.

            "Wow. . ." Mr. Weasleys said awed by everything. "This is a-amazing! Give a muggel something. . .and look what they can do with it!"

            "Yeah. . ." Harry replied between clenched teeth. Just at this moment his scar had to hurt.

            "Damn Voldemort—"

            Everything for Harry went black. . . 

                                                                        * * *

a/n: I hoped you enjoyed my story so far. . .and just for a heads up, I'm basing my story on what's happened in the HP series so far. . .except some aspects of the series, which I totally don't agree with. (You will be able to tell what I put in and leave out, if you've read the books. lol.) So, I guess you're wondering how Draco Malfoy comes in. . .just wait and see. . .I won't leave out your baby. . .cause isn't that the main point?! Just because I somewhat started using Harry in the story doesn't mean anything. I'm just doing that because HP books always start "out" with him. . .so whatever. Please Read and Review! 

                                                                              ~Shadowed Joker


	2. Dreams or are they real

**Chapter Two: **

**            Dreams or are they real?**

            Footsteps, that's all Harry heard. He couldn't see anything, he didn't even know if it was day or night. Just footsteps which clumped and bumped on the ground as if someone was wearing combat boots. Confused, he started to flail his arms, but he found he could not. There was nothing to move. It was now mind over matter.

            Images started to poop into his head through Harry didn't have a head, well one that he could feel. . .

            _"You get it?" A man with white hair asked a female who was wearing all black._

_            "Yes sir, but give me a good reason why you need it?" She shot back in defense._

_            "I need it cause I need it. Now give it to me!" He shouted, his eyes blazing orange._

_            "No," she replied calmly. "I will not. Anger will do no good for you if you use it against me. . .I've grown up with it. Just because you're way older than I am. . .my childhood has been stomped out at age five. So, give me one good reason why I should give you this knife, or else I'm going to vacate your domain. . ."_

_            "I refuse to tell you. . .and how can you vacate my domain when you have no magic? Wands won't work in my domain, you are worthless without it!" The man cackled happily. "You are mine until you give up that knife!"_

            Harry was jolted awake by a pair of hands that were shaking him violently.

            "Harry, oh gosh, Harry!" A panicky voice said over and over. "Wake up! Wake up!"

            "Huh? Wha-" He mumbled trying to get up. Harry opened his eyes to see all his friends standing over him looking worried. "What happened? Why am I on the ground. . .oh my head hurts. . ."

            "Of course dear, you hade a hard fall." Mrs. Weasley soothed. "You had a hard fall."

.:Hours later:.

            "Wow you're right. She is hot. . ." Harry murmured looking at a picture that Ron had shoved into Harry's hands as they were brushing their teeth.

            "Oh shut up Harry. I've seen better women. . ." Hermione concluded to the boys.

            "Hermione! What do you know about women?!" Ron shouted tired with Hermione's comments.

            "I am a woman! So just shut the hell up!" She stormed out of the bathroom leaving the two boys with jaws on the floor.

            "What's her prob?" Ron asked Harry.

            "Don't know. . .let's go to bed."

            "Let's."

                                    ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………    

            _A boy moved down the alleyway quickly, his heart pounding and his breath short. . .Shadows flickered on the gray stone walls and splashed evilly in his eyes. He stopped and squinted, looking for something. Not finding it, he moved on and broke into a run, fear coursing in his blood. . ._

_            A voice, a beat of drums, there's magic in the air. . ._

**_"Truth be told, we are scared_**

**_Scared of the fact that we are no more_**

**_Scared that our lives are on the line_**

**_We the silent ones_**

**_The ones who walk the gates_**

**_What will happen when we're gone_**

**_Gone from the world we tried to protect._**

**_Come gatewalkers, our time has come_**

**_No more shall we die for ones without care_**

**_No more shall we suffer._**

**_Pass into the mist of unknown_**

**_Our help is no longer wanted_**

**_Follow the voice, your heart_**

**_The shadowed ones are after us. . ."_**

_            The voice, it's gone again, time to flee once more. . ."_

_            The boy ran on and stumbled, looking over his shoulder each time, his mission forgotten. The fear of everything, the fear of death close by. . .He screamed, his body flaming in pain. . ._

_            A lifeless body fell to the ground. . ._

            ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Draco awoke with a start. Sweat dripped down his bare muscled chest. Chest heaving he ran one hand through his dampened blond hair. Flashes of his dream. . .his nightmare still fresh in mind. The poor boy, mangled and bloody, falling to the ground. . .Draco shivered and jumped out of his king size bed.

            Walking slowly he grabbed a white T-shirt hanging in his closet. Passing his mother's room on his way downstairs he pushed her door open a bit and peaked in. His mother hadn't been feeling right ever since Voldemort had come back to power. Something was up. . .and she knew it. Probably, it was the fact that there was a chance that Vodemort wouldn't succeed, then what would happen? What would they do? Too many questions. . .

a/n: There! I wrote a second chapter! Thank you very much PrincessJCWR for you support. . .and thank you ElfsRule for telling me what's wrong with my story. . .I really needed that. . .I need to correct those errors you told me about. . .and if you find anymore, by all means, TELL ME! Lol. Anyways. . .If you read this could you please, please, please REVIEW! I need the support. . .hmmm. . .and I really think I'm going to start on another story soon. . .so yeah, whatever! Cheers! Read and Review!!!


End file.
